Once upon a time a few mistakes ago
by Lisa House
Summary: SPOILER fin de saison 3. Elsa est arrivée à Stroybrooke. Et Regina et Robin doivent apprendre à vivre avec la présence de Marianne tout en gérant l'arrivée de la reine des glaces.
1. Prologue

_**Once upon a time a few mistakes ago**_

Note =

Hello hello les gens! Je reviens après plusieurs mois (années) d'absence.

Après avoir écrit que des fanfic sur House MD, je me lance dans l'écriture sur mon nouveau couple favori: Robin/Regina. Depuis quelques semaines déjà je suis dessus mais violent quoi! Et puis je me suis dit que j'allais tester!

Alors pour le moment je ne sais pas trop où je vais, je teste. Là c'est un petit prologue pour inaugurer le truc. Rien de bien méchant!

Personnages pas à moi, malheureusement parce que j'aurai bien changé la fin de la saison. Justement, **SPOILER FIN DE SAISON 3**!

**Prologue =**

Regina se retourna, ébahie. Son bonheur de quelques semaines venait de s'effondrer sous ses yeux. Elle venait de tout perdre, ou presque puisqu'Henri lui avait annoncé qu'il voulait rester à Storybrooke. Mais son amour, son Vrai Amour venait de s'arracher à elle. La respiration haletante, les yeux piquants, elle se recula jusqu'à la porte, et butta dedans avec son pieds. Puis elle entendit un « Ho non Regina » venant de Robin. Cela ne fit que lui donner encore plus envie de sortir en courant de ce Dinner de malheur. Elle s'agrippa à la poignée et tenta de se rappeler de comment ouvrir une porte. Et en plus elle sentait des pas se rapprocher d'elle. Par bonheur, elle y arriva et sortit en trombe. Elle tenta de s'éloigner de plus en plus de cet homme qui l'ensorcelait et duquel elle n'arriverait pas à se défaire s'il la rattrapait, elle en était sûre mais son talon haut glissa sur une plaque de verglas. Elle hoqueta mais fut rattrapée de justesse pas deux mains qui la tenaient par le bras.

« Qu'est-ce que… » Murmura-t-elle. Elle tourna la tête et vit une trainée de neige mélangée à de la glace qui suivait la route. La bouche ouverte et toujours à terre, elle avait du mal à penser, tout se mélangeait dans son esprit avec les évènements qui venaient de se dérouler.

« Regina, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Lui demanda Robin qui l'aida à se relever. Elle continua à fixer le froid tout en s'agrippant à lui pour reprendre ses esprits, oubliant alors totalement l'existence même de Marianne. « Je n'en n'ai aucune idée » Répondit-elle abasourdie.


	2. Chapter 1

Note =

Merci à ceux et celles qui se sont manifestés d'une manière ou d'une autre!

Voici rapidement la suite puisque le prologue était trèèèèèèèèèèès court!

**Chapitre 1 =**

« Du givre ? A l'automne ? » Demanda à nouveau Emma assise au comptoir de chez Granny's. « C'est déjà arrivé ici ? »

« Non. C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète » Répondit Regina du ban où elle était installée sur le côté, une poche de glace sous sa fesse gauche. Robin était près d'elle, s'inquiétant de la voir grimacer, essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux regards mauvais que lui lançait Marianne.

D'ailleurs, celle-ci essayait vainement de comprendre pourquoi son époux s'inquiétait autant pour cette affreuse femme. Et dès qu'elle tentait d'ouvrir la bouche pour s'en plaindre, elle sentait la main de Hook se poser sur son épaule, lui faisant comprendre qu'il y avait plus important à discuter.

« Ca ne peut pas venir de la nature. C'est trop peu naturel justement » Continua Regina. « C'est forcément quelqu'un qui détient de la magie »

« Gold ? » Pensa tout de suite David.

« Il est à son mariage » Précisa Ariel. Elle voyait bien tous les regards étonnés de tout le monde « Bah quoi ? Je discute souvent avec Belle »

« Oh j'en suis heureuse » Sourit Mary Margaret

« Nous n'avons pas le temps de s'enthousiasmer Mademoiselle Blanchard » Grinça Regina lorsqu'elle sentit le froid de la poche la pincer. « Notre ville est en train de se transformer en glaçon »

« Nous devrions tous rentrez chez nous et en réfléchir demain, il s'est passé trop de choses aujourd'hui pour qu'on soit vraiment focalisé là-dessus » Dit Robin en jetant un œil à Regina.

« Non mais est-ce que tu m'as écouté ? Il faut arrêter ça tout de suite ! »

« Sans Gold on ne peut rien faire. Robin a raison, il vaut mieux attendre. On ne sait pas à quoi on doit faire face. Il ne faut pas prendre de risques inutiles » Ajouta Emma.

Ils se dispersèrent tous, chacun allant rapidement chez soi, la température extérieure baissant rapidement. Regina fut la seule à être restée devant le dinner à regarder encore une fois avec attention la trainée de glace qui passait dans la rue. Mais maintenant cela se propageait sur le côté, lentement certes, mais piétinait maintenant le trottoir. Elle fronça les sourcils, jamais dans la forêt elle n'avait rencontré de personne capable d'un tel acte, même pas elle, et probablement pas Rumpelstiltskin non plus.

« Regina… » Fit une voix derrière elle. Elle se retourna vivement, sachant pertinemment qui était là. « Robin, pas maintenant » Gémit-elle.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, mais tu peux me comprendre… »

« Oui, et c'est bien ça le problème. J'ai perdu Daniel, à jamais. Je peux le comprendre. Tu as besoin d'elle pour vivre, et elle aussi » Sa voix commençait à trembler de nouveau mais elle ne voulait absolument pas lui montrer qu'il était sa nouvelle faiblesse.

« J'ai aussi besoin de toi pour vivre Regina » Il lui attrapa la main. « Plus que jamais. J'ai besoin de toi pour traverser cette épreuve »

« Cette épreuve ? » S'insurgea-t-elle en faisant un pas en arrière, rompant ainsi le contact. « Robin, tu viens de retrouver la femme de ta vie ! »

« Je ne sais plus où j'en suis… » Murmura-t-il, les yeux fermés, dépité. Et c'était vrai, il était tombé follement, éperdument amoureux de Regina ; mais comme il lui avait dit, Marianne était la mère de son enfant et la perdre lui avait crevé le cœur.

« Est-ce que tu veux continuer avec moi ? Ou avec elle ? » Demanda Regina, le cœur brisé.

« Ne fait pas ça Regina, s'il te plait. Il me faut du temps »

« Oui, moi aussi ». Et sur ces mots, elle s'en alla aussi rapidement que ses talons lui permirent. Elle ne voulait pas montrer à Robin ses larmes couler, son cœur en bouilli. Chaque pas qui l'éloignait de lui était plus douloureux encore. A peine fut-elle chez elle qu'elle détala aux toilettes vomir de la bile. L'odeur de Robin était partout, et tout lui rappelait des moments passés avec lui. La vie allait être bien difficile maintenant. Elle avait envie de se cacher au fond de son lit, et mourir pour oublier. Oublier que son amour, le Vrai et le Bon, venait de douter de lui, mettre une autre femme au-dessus d'elle.

Oui mais ce n'était pas n'importe quelle autre femme, c'était SA femme. Se rappela-t-elle. ET cela faisait d'elle l'autre femme, celle que l'on critique, accuse ; la monstre. Et depuis les mois, voire même des années maintenant elle luttait pour ne plus avoir cette image-là, surtout pour Henri. Alors elle se devait d'être forte et passer au-dessus de lui, comme elle l'avait fait pour Daniel.

Oui mais cette fois elle s'était ouverte à lui encore plus, et d'une manière qu'elle n'avait jamais fait avec un homme. Elle lui avait donné son cœur, au sens premier du terme, et puis elle lui avait donné son âme, elle s'était abandonnée à lui pendant une nuit. Une nuit entière d'amour, rien que d'amour : ils avaient fait l'amour, c'était clair pour elle. Elle qui ne l'avait jamais vécu auparavant, même pas avec Léopold, même pas avec Graham. Il lui avait susurré des mots d'amour et elle y avait cru de ton son âme.

Et cette pensée lui fit mal, mal au cœur et la fit vomir de nouveau. Et peut-être qu'au bout d'un moment elle s'endormi à même le sol dans ses toilettes de l'entrée. Elle était épuisée, un cœur brisé était le plus grand des maux.

* * *

Robin rentra au camp, le cœur pincé. IL lui avait dit vrai, il ne savait plus où il en était. Revoir Marianne lui avait procuré une joie immense, plus qu'il n'aurait imaginé. Mais d'ailleurs, jamais il n'aurait imaginé revoir sa femme décédée un jour. Il avait fait son deuil depuis bien longtemps, et c'est ce qui lui avait permis d'ouvrir son cœur à Regina avec qui il avait espérer finir ses jours. Si bien que depuis le retour de Marianne il ne l'avait pourtant pas lâché d'un pas. Et il avait vu et ressenti les regards de sa 'femme', mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il avait ressenti la détresse de la maire lors de leurs retrouvailles et cela lui avait fait horriblement mal au cœur.

« Tu peux me raconter ce qu'il se passe ? » A peine fut-il arrivé au camp qu'il avait vu Marianne assise sur un rondin autour d'un grand feu. La forêt n'était pas encore imprégnée du froid, mais la nuit était glaciale.

« Tu vas attraper froid » Lui dit-il en allant lui chercher une couverture dans une tente. « Roland est couché ? » Il lui tendit la couverture qu'elle se dépêcha d'enrouler autour d'elle.

« Robin, je veux que tu m'explique »

« Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, Milady » Dit-il en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

« Ne fait pas l'idiot, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Pourquoi tu tutoyais l'horrible reine tout à l'heure »

« Déjà elle s'appelle Regina, et elle est charmante »

« Tu en pince pour elle n'est-ce pas ? » Cracha-t-elle. Robin ouvrit la bouche. Ce n'était pas sa femme, pas sa Marianne qui était la plus gentille et adorable des femmes. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rappela qu'il avait vécu des années sans elle et qu'ils s'étaient donc grandement séparés.

« Tu étais morte Marianne »

« Et bien tu sais quoi Robin ! » Elle se leva, lança la couverture sur le côté. « Tu sais comment je suis morte ! C'est elle, ta REGINA, qui m'a fait ça ! Qui m'a arraché à ma famille ! » Hurla-t-elle. Elle s'était rapproché de Robin et lui agrippait les avant-bras. « C'est une horrible sorcière ! »

« Non arrête, tu dis n'importe quoi » Soufflait Robin en fermant convulsivement les yeux. Il ne voulait pas la croire. « Regina n'aurait pas fait ça ». Continua-t-il.

Marianne se recula soudainement, fixant un point dans le cou de son époux. « Tu as dormi avec elle, n'est-ce pas ? » Robin leva les yeux, regardant dans les siens, embués. « Réponds-moi ! »

« Oui » Murmura Robin. C'était un homme de parole, jamais il ne mentirait, même si dans ce cas précis, ça aurait pu lui éviter de grands soucis.

Marianne se recula vivement et grimaça tout en commençant à bien pleurer. « Tu me dégoute ! Tu as dormi avec ma geôlière ! Ma meurtrière ! »

« ARRETE DE DIRE CA ! » Hurla à son tour Robin en lui attrapant les coudes. « J'en suis amoureux ! » Ajouta-t-il sur le même ton. Oups. C'était sorti tout seul.

« Quoi ? » S'insurgea Marianne, soudainement toute calme.

« J'en suis amoureux » Répéta Robin, presque aussi étonné d'avoir confessé une telle pensée. Mais maintenant il était fixé. Il prit un temps pour remettre ses idées en place, mais là c'était bien clair. « Je suis désolé Marianne »

« Oui et bien je pense que c'est clair » Hoqueta-t-elle. « Emma n'aurait jamais dû me sauver. Tu es aussi cruel que ta maîtresse »

« Marianne, cela fait des années que tu m'as été arrachée, j'ai voulu refaire ma vie, j'ai voulu penser à moi pour une fois. Et à Roland » Marianne était muette, elle encaissait mais elle avait du mal à faire le tri de tout cela dans sa tête. Hier elle pensait qu'elle allait mourir, alors toute nouvelle ne pouvait qu'être meilleure.

« Va la rejoindre. Je vais prier Emma de me ramener chez moi »

« Non Marianne, on va faire face comme les gens d'ici le font. On va trouver un accord à l'amiable et tu pourras voir Roland autant que tu voudras »

Marianne hocha la tête, incapable de répondre à quoi que ce soit. Elle voulait juste dormir, s'endormir et tout oublier. Elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter son cachot, elle s'était faite à l'idée de mourir, de perdre sa famille. Mais là elle les avait retrouvés, ce qui l'avait rendu plus heureuse que jamais, mais elle avait tout de suite senti que ce n'était pas le même homme qu'elle embrassait. Il lui échappait, lui avait échappé et elle s'était tout de suite rendu compte qu'elle ne pourrait plus le retrouver. Au fond d'elle elle le sentait, comme un pressentiment. Elle voulait dormir et se réveiller chez elle, comme avant, avec sa petite famille ; là elle se sentait étrangère de toute cette vie même si elle n'était là que depuis quelques heures. Et même ceux qu'elle connaissait lui étaient étrangers. « Va la rejoindre Robin. Tu n'es plus le même qu'avant. Je ne suis pas la même qu'avant » Lui dit-elle calmement.

Robin ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais la referma tout de suite, ne sachant absolument pas quoi dire. Elle venait en fait de résumer ce qu'il pensait. Il était différent et elle aussi. Roland ne connaissait pas sa mère et avait déjà adopté Regina comme maman. C'était sûrement la bonne solution à adopter. Il embrassa Marianne sur la joue et murmura un « merci » avant de faire demi-tour, passer quelques minutes voir si Roland dormait bien et bien emmitouflé, puis prit la direction de chez Regina, le cœur battant de nouveau plein régime.


	3. Chapter 2

Note =

J'ai de supers retours, merci beaucoup à tout le monde! Voici la suite :p

**Chapitre 2 =**

Robin s'empressa de monter les marches du perron, la neige tombant de plus en plus fortement. Il resserra un peu plus son manteau autour du cou, il avait vraiment l'impression qu'à chaque seconde la température perdait un degré.

« Robin ? Je t'ai dis que… » La voix de Regina le fit sortir de ses pensées, et à peine eu-t-elle le temps de s'interroger sur sa visite qu'il fondit sur ses lèvres, les emprisonnant avec passion. Sa main était toujours occupée sur la fermeture de son manteau, mais il ne se fit pas prier pour entourer la taille de Regina avec l'autre. Et il avait bien l'impression qu'elle répondait ardemment à son baiser.

Et c'était vrai d'ailleurs, parce que toute la soirée elle s'était morfondu dans son salon, les yeux embués, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps pour son amour perdu parce que jusqu'alors elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il serait là, devant chez elle, à l'embrasser à pleine haleine. Oui, il avait une femme, un fils qui l'attendait.

Cette pensée la fit tout de suite ouvrir les yeux. Sa femme. _Marianne_. Elle le repoussa gentiment. « Robin, je pensais avoir été claire » Dit-elle sérieusement, tout en essayant de ne pas lui montrer que son baiser l'avait troublé.

« Marianne et moi avons rompu. C'était trop dur, c'est toi Regina que je choisi, ça a toujours été toi… » Murmura-t-il, se rapprochant encore plus d'elle. Il tenta d'enrouler ses bras autour d'elle pour la presser contre lui, ne pas la perdre. « Et puis elle me ment, elle est différente. Elle a essayé de me monter contre toi pour que je reste avec elle ». « Comment ça ? ». « Elle m'a dit que t'allais la tuer, mais je ne l'ai pas cru » Répondit-il, toujours aussi sûr de lui.

Regina le repoussa vivement. « Quoi ? » Elle ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux, mais elle ne se souvenait pas, elle n'avait aucun souvenir des visages de ceux qu'elle avait tué, et c'est bien ça qui la terrifiait. Elle a pu tuer Marianne sans le savoir. Elle a pu tuer la femme de son âme sœur sans le savoir.

Robin commença à lire l'effroi dans le regard de Regina, et son sourire affiché depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvée s'effaça rapidement. Rapidement parce que lui aussi venait de réaliser que son âme sœur a été la méchante reine, celle qui tuait n'importe quoi et surtout n'importe qui se mettait au travers de son chemin. Et en connaissant sa femme, c'est typiquement ce qu'elle avait pu faire. « Regina… » Il tenta une approche en la voyant scotchée sur place, le regard vitreux.

« Va-t'en » Souffla-t-elle sans même le regarder. « Tu ne peux pas rester avec moi » Robin commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter, elle commençait à trembler et ce n'était pas la porte ouverte la principale coupable ; et elle commençait à faire des gestes incohérents surtout.

« C'était il y a des années et je sais qu'il t'a fallu du temps pour qu'on te pardonne tous ces actes, et surtout que TU te pardonnes de tous ces actes. Regina, je te pardonne, je sais que tu n'étais pas vraiment toi à cette époque et… »

« VA-T-EN J'AI DIT ! » Elle commençait à s'approcher de lui, le faisant reculer vers la porte d'entrée. Elle leva la main pour le gifler lorsqu'il refusa de sortir, mais au dernier moment elle laissa tomber sa main le long de son corps, commençant en même temps à pleurer de plus belle. « Je ne te mérite pas Robin, je suis une meurtrière. Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'avoir tué ta femme … »

« On en a déjà parlé et tu m'as montré ton envie de changer. Je suis tombé amoureux de Regina, pas de la méchante reine. Tu m'as prouvé que tu y étais arrivée. Et même si c'est dur de découvrir tout ça comme ça, pour moi c'est une autre femme qui l'a fait »

« Et si je n'avais pas autant changé que ça ? »

« Je ne le crois pas. Tu n'es plus la même Regina, et ça tout le monde l'a vu. Tout le monde te parle comme si tu étais des leurs, une personne parmi le peuple. Et le plus important est qu'Henri crois, SAIS, que tu as changé »

Il attendit une réponse, mais en vain. Regina refusait toujours de le regarder dans les yeux, honteuse. Il avait beau lui dire qu'il lui pardonnait pour son acte, elle n'arrivait pas à le croire car lui aussi avait du mal à parler clairement, sans larmes, sans émotion dans sa voix. Et elle le comprenait, il devait être bien perdu dans cette histoire. La Regina d'aujourd'hui avait beau être différente de la Regina d'autrefois, il n'en restait pas moins que c'était elle qui avait ordonné la mort de Marianne. Et même s'il arrivait à passer au-dessus, pas elle, elle ne pourrait jamais oublier, jamais le regarder dans les yeux sans voir la mort de sa femme.

Elle ne bougeait toujours pas de l'entrée, déboussolée et perdue. Alors il comprit qu'il était temps de la laisser reprendre ses esprits seule, et aller réfléchir lui-aussi sur tous les évènements de la nuit. Mais en tout cas, ce dont il était certain, c'est que c'était loin d'être terminé avec elle, déjà parce qu'il était hors de question qu'il la lâche.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, les habitants se réveillèrent sous une épaisse couche de neige et un thermomètre descendu bien en-dessous de 0°C. Personne n'avait oublié les évènements de la veille au soir, mais tout le monde ne pouvait parler que de ce blizzard tombé lourdement et comme par magie sur la ville.

« L'électricité est coupée. Il n'y a plus de chauffage ici, et je commence à recevoir des coups de fil d'habitants qui n'ont plus aucun courant chez eux non plus » Dit Emma en revenant de sa chambre de chez Granny's. Tout le petit groupe s'était réuni en urgence au Dinner, et Regina tentait pas tous les moyens d'échapper au regard de Robin.

« Quelqu'un a demandé à Gold quoi faire ? » Regina avait posé sa question toujours sur le même petit ton qu'on lui connaissait, hautaine et énervée. Elle avait horriblement mal dormi, probablement autant que tout le monde, et les pieds gelés, ce qui l'avait énervé par-dessus tout.

« Oui mais quand il est avec Belle, il est plus têtu que jamais » Grogna David.

« Il fallait le harceler ! C'est une situation de crise là Charming ! » S'insurgea Regina.

« Oui et bien il ne faisait pas du tricot si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! » Répondit-il sur le même ton.

« Ok tout le monde, ce n'est pas le moment de commencer les hostilités. Gold est en lune de miel donc autant le laisser dans son coin » Regina leva les yeux au ciel. Mary Margaret avait toujours le don de rendre le monde toujours plus rose. « Gold est le plus grand sorcier qu'on est sous la main. Alors à moins d'en trouver un autre, on est coincé sous cette neige »

« Peut-être qu'il n'y a pas d'autre grands sorciers, mais moi je connais deux grandes magiciennes qui seraient capables de déjouer tout ça » Regina se retourna et grimaça lorsqu'elle croisa le regard fière de Robin.

« Deux ? » Questionna Emma, priant pour que la deuxième personne ne soit pas elle.

« Oui et bien mon pouvoir n'est pas capable d'arrêter une chose pareille. Tu crois que je me suis tournée les pouces lorsque je me suis réveillée frigorifiée ?! » Tout le monde regarda la maire s'énerver toute seule avec étonnement. Elle qui semblait s'être adoucie depuis le temps. « J'ai été à mon caveau, mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'utile »

Et puis Emma, tout de suite se leva, ayant trouvé une idée. « Oui mais on a peut-être le pouvoir de réchauffer les gens. Il faut réunir tout le monde dans la grande salle, leur dire d'apporter de quoi se réchauffer et on va créer un chauffage géant. Nos pouvoirs devraient y arriver ? » Regina grimaça en se rappelant l'attention que portrait Miss Swan à la populasse. Mais acquiesça quand même.

« Et avec ceux qui veulent, on va à la recherche de ce que peut causer tout ça » Termina David, mettant déjà la main à son épée. Tout le monde acquiesça, se répartissant rapidement en deux groupes : ceux qui allaient réunir tout le monde, et ceux qui iraient parcourir la ville à la recherche d'indices.

Mary Margaret prit le soin de bien emmitoufler David, Henry aidait Ruby et TinkerBell à emballer des repas chaud pour les baroudeurs ; Leroy trépignait d'impatience devant la porte ; Hook donnait des conseils à Emma pour son pouvoir à sa sauce donc l'embrassait à pleine bouche ; et Robin s'approcha doucement de Regina qui n'avait pas bougé du banc.

« Tu vas t'en sortir ? » Tenta-t-il.

« L'humain n'est pas trop mon fort, mais ça devrait aller ». Elle leva la tête et réussit cette fois-ci à le regarder dans les yeux. « Où est Roland ? »

« Avec Petit Jean. Il le dépose à la grande salle avant de venir me rejoindre avec mes hommes. Tu pourras veiller sur lui ? » Il avait bien compris qu'elle s'était vite attachée à son petit bonhomme, et lui poser cette question était une bonne idée pour la rapprocher de lui. Et il avait raison, il la vit rapidement sourire avant de lui répondre oui.

Les deux groupes se séparèrent devant le Dinner, un brouillard glacial maintenant obstruant leur vue. Mais Emma et Regina rapidement réussir à le dissiper quelque peu : la magie qui venait d'arriver dans la ville était bien étrangère à la leur, et ça les effrayait vraiment.


End file.
